


Восмпоминания

by Babak



Series: Songfic challenge [27]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Reincarnation, Romance, no beta we die like men
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: День 27 — песня, которая разбивает ваше сердцеTravis RatledgeSkyscraper
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Songfic challenge [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762510
Kudos: 6





	Восмпоминания

Кеноби просыпается весь в холодном поту, не крича, но чувствуя, как внутри все сворачивается в тугой узел.

Он только что видел, как Энакин, его милый, родной Энакин, напал на него для его собственной защиты. Пусть там Оби-Ван словно не знал этого, не понимал, но он-то был хозяином этого сна тут, он видел, как Скайуокер отдавал всего себя, спасал его ранее, ослабнув, позволил себя победить и убить ради будущего. Кеноби одновременно не верит и до жути сильно понимает, что такое может быть реальным, что зная характер Скайуокера, это могло бы быть реальностью, в каком-то другом мире.

Горячее тело рядом с ним недовольно ворочается, а сам парень трет глаза и садится на кровати, пристально оглядывая вспотевшего мужчину. И, не говоря ни слова, не распрашивая, он уютно утыкается носом в чужую шею, словно успокаивая.

— Знаешь, — спустя несколько минут такой позы неловко смеется Оби-Ван, обнимая Энакина. — Мне приснилось, как мы в каком-то странном мире, словно будущее, со странными силами. А ты… пожертвовал почти что своей жизнью ради меня. И самое ужасное, —его голос немного дрожит. — Что я понимаю, что в реальности ты поступил бы точно так же, — Скайуокер в его руках крупно вздрагивает и устало отстраняется, зевает. Но это не сонливость и лень после тяжелого дня, а нечто гораздо более старое, глубокое. Он с громким вздохом встаёт и достает из дальней тумбочки наполовину пустую пачку сигарет — осталась там с тех пор, когда он еще курил, но после отношений с Кеноби вскоре бросил — и идет на балкон, кивая мужчине идти следом, закуривает и облокачивается о перила.

Оби-Ван понимает, что сейчас далеко не время, но засосы и небольшие синяки на спине его… беспокоят. Не сдержался, снова, был слишком груб из-за усталости и стресса. Он знает, что небольшую грубость Энакин лишь поощряет, и все же видеть отпечатки собственных ладоней его уж точно не радовало.

— Меня смешит то, что ты вспомнил именно это, — неожиданно начинает Скайуокер, в его голосе много боли, но он шутит, пытается скрыть. — Нет, серьезно, Оби-Ван, почему не первый полет, сборка светового меча? Почему не наша первая встреча, в конце концов? — парень выдыхает дым в ночное небо и расстроенно сжимает губы, избегает контакта глазами, и продолжает курить.

— Ты тоже видел это?… — у Кеноби пропадает дыхание при мысли о том, что же там происходило, что ещё там видел Энакин.

— Это наша жизнь, Оби-Ван. Была когда-то, во всяком случае, хотя мне все равно больше нравится эта, — он неожиданно улыбается слишком нежно и второй рукой проводит по укусу на шее. — Я пожертвовал собой ради тебя, и не медля ни секунды, поступил бы так снова. Столько, сколько потребуется, — он тушит окурок, и громко зевает. — А теперь пошли спать, мне стыдно, но ты меня вроде как пока что не выгнал, поэтому пошли спать, — быстро проговаривает он, и возвращается в спальню.

Оби-Ван ловит его на пол пути и целует, обхватывая чужое лицо руками. Энакин тихо всхлипывает в ответ, Кеноби знает, что тот хоть и выглядит серьезным, взрослым, даже агрессивным, в душе все равно остается парнем, рыдающим из-за пролитого на чужую рубашку кофе.

Потом он узнал, что плакал тот из-за того, что хотел познакомиться, но понимал, что после подобного Оби-Ван точно не захочет иметь с ним никаких дел.

С тех пор прошло уже семь лет, а они все это время вместе. И, кажется, это началось еще задолго до этой встречи.

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
